A New Feeling
by Jade Natsugawa
Summary: Miura has always been a tomboy. She has a competitive personality and loves doing sports. And now that she and Ena are in High school, their life is busier than ever. So, she's told herself many times that she doesn't have time for this nonsense called love. But that rule is violated when she falls on top of her best friend. Ena x Miura, T just in case


Miura was a tomboy. She always had been- she loved her hair short, she was competitive and athletic, and she sometimes came across as intimidating to Yotsuba. And now, even at 15, she had those same characteristics. She and Ena would often play with Yotsuba, who was now 9 years old and didn't sport quite as much of a knack for stirring up trouble. Ena always called her a cute kid, and although she was far from being called reserved, she definitely learned to tone it down a little bit, and recently, Ena and Miura had told her the truth about Danbo. Considering the naive sensitivity that still lingered in her heart, she took it pretty well.

With all this going on in her life, Miura was certain that she had no time for love. She found nobody that was particularly interesting to her, and she had never been a fan of all those fairy tales that came about that involved the girl flopping over and dying and then the boy having to kiss the girl to revive her again. It just didn't make sense to Miura why anyone would waste time over that nonsense, and so she usually didn't think about it much. There was too much going on in her life! She and Ena were changing in both physical appearance and personality, and High School got them caught up in so many new activities that they barely even got any quiet time. She had no time for this nonsense that people called love.

One day in late October, Ena invited Miura over to her house, the latter gladly obliging. The two did their homework together in Ena's room, and the house was relatively peaceful (what with Fuuka in college and Asagi living on her own) until Yotsuba decided to drop by.

Miura immediately scowled as Yotsuba made her presence known by shouting "Hi, Mom!" She and Ena were having quiet, peaceful time together, and Yotsuba felt the need to come in and ruin it. She didn't know why she was so mad, but she was, and that was when she laid eyes on the eye mask sticking out of Ena's closet that she had used all those years ago to scare Yotsuba. She began hatching a plan.

"What are you planning, Miura?" Ena asked quietly, looking up from the book that she was reading for a school assignment.

"You'll see," Miura whispered, diving into the closet to grab the eye.

"Ena!" Yotsuba called out, barging into Ena's bedroom.

In response, she got two voices that sang, "Hi, Yotsuba."

"Miura! Hi!" Yotsuba exclaimed, barreling forwards.

"You're energetic as always, Yotsuba," Ena laughed, reaching out to stop the energetic girl from crashing into the wall.

It was then that Yotsuba laid eyes on the window and screamed. "AAAAAAH! It's- it's- it's that creepy thing! H-H-Hanako the Eyeball!"

Ena and Miura both turned to look at the window, where, as Yotsuba suggested, there was a mask with something that looked like an eyeball on it laying on the windowsill. Ena gave Miura a frighteningly thunderous glare. Without even uttering a word, the two communicated their thoughts, and Miura cowered at Ena's wrath.

"Sorry!" she whispered. "I didn't know she would get that worked up about it! She's 9 already, for god's sake!"

"Well, that doesn't mean you should go playing pranks on her!" Ena hissed back.

The two were so wrapped up in their communications that they didn't even notice Yotsuba, who was running around in the background, clearly panicked. Just as the two teenagers raised their gazes, ready to deal with her in panicked mode, she came barreling towards them and crashed into them. Now that she was 9, she had a lot more force, and Ena and Miura, being relatively small for 15, toppled over and landed in a pile on the ground, with Yotsuba, having been exhausted of her energy, collapsing on top of them.

Miura popped open her eyes, which had been shut tightly as the peculiar sensation of falling swooped in her stomach. She groaned internally at the weight on top of her stomach, and her body was unwilling to move and therefore wouldn't let her get up- that is, until she felt something shift underneath her. Looking down, her eyes took in the shapely body beneath her, with long, dark hair that fanned out on the floor. Her eyes met a pair of (panicked) soft brown ones, and that was when she realized that she had fallen right on top of Ena.

Miura felt her face heating up, and apparently Ena had already felt a similar sensation, as her cheeks seemed slightly pink and emanated a soft warmth. However, Miura felt something… weird. Something _different._ Her face didn't feel warm and pink, it felt _burning_ and _bright crimson._ It felt like the kind of heat that the girls in her school gushed about continuously, the kind of warmth that spread across your face when a certain special someone walked into the room you were sitting in and instantly lit everything up…

But if that was the case… then… Ena?

Did she… like… Ena?

Miura's mind instantly sprang into chaos, and suddenly, there was nothing in the room except for her and the girl she was lying on top of. _Ena. Ena. Do I __**like**_ _Ena?! I can't __**like**_ _Ena!_ From what Miura had heard about romance, it usually went on between a boy and a girl. But she and Ena were both girls. If she had to fall in love with someone… why did it have to be a girl? It would be much easier if it wasn't a girl. But that girl was Ena. And Ena was…

Ena was amazing, Miura realized. She was so kind, and patient, and beautiful, and she always knew how to cheer everyone up. She was considerate of those around her and loved helping people. She was courageous, too, and she could do lots of things Miura couldn't. She was brave and kind and considerate, and… how had Miura not noticed this before? She'd always felt some sort of connection to her friend ("friend"), but she could never quite place her finger on it. Now, however, she was a teenager and full of attraction hormones that were making her brain go crazy.

So technically, Miura was admitting that she had a crush on the girl under her.

Wait.

The girl _under her?_

Miura's eyes widened as she came to a frightening (and very embarrassing) realization- she'd been lying on top of Ena all along! She was lucky if Ena hadn't been completely suffocated by now. A dark shade of crimson spread across Miura's face and neck (and down her ears a little), and she quickly sprang up, speed walked over to the window, and grabbed the eyeball mask, stuffing it back into Ena's closet.

_Ena's closet…_

Miura sighed. If she was going to have a crush on Ena, she might as well get used to the… side effects that came with it.

But for now, she was just happy spending time with the most amazing person she'd ever met.


End file.
